


New Experiences

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Steela learns what it can be to have a Togruta lover.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Tomorrow Lives in Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788756) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Going with both girls being above 16 at this point. And let's face it, doing what they do? I think they get to have a little fun.

Ahsoka settled back against the mattress, her injured arm supported better that way, and reached to pull Steela closer. Clothes had been discarded, the locks were on the door, and Ahsoka had every intention of seeing how different a human was in the way they had sex. 

"Is there anything I shouldn't do?" she asked after a long, deep kiss.

Steela let her eyes flutter open, intrigued by the kiss about differences between them, but she smiled.

"Haven't found anything yet that doesn't work. Granted, Lux and I have barely begun to feel things out… oh stop laughing!" Ahsoka's giggles were infectious, though, and Steela had to laugh too. "Maybe not the best choice of words."

"I would love to 'feel' things out, or get a 'taste' of them," Ahsoka told her, grinning at the cheesy line. It sounded like something a shiny would say. Steela laughed more, and Ahsoka was taken by just how beautiful she was. She was nothing like Barriss, who was always so solemn, rarely smiling, and quiet even in those moments they had stolen for themselves. 

Then Steela went a little shy, and Ahsoka had to rest her hand along her friend's face, fingers sliding back to caress the outer curve of an ear. "What is it, Steela?"

"When we kissed, your tongue… it feels different?"

Ahsoka grinned. "It will feel different _there_ , too," she purred. "Apparently humans and a lot of near-humans don't have a proper texture to theirs?"

That made Steela smile again, and shake her head. "How are you so bold and cute while you do it?" She leaned in and claimed a kiss again, tongue testing the texture of her friend's. There was a roughness there, but it was tantalizing, and Steela only had Ahsoka to herself for a few days at most, until Skywalker came for her.

As if knowing Steela had made her choice, Ahsoka slipped a little lower in the bed when the kiss broke. "If you kneel over me, I won't make your med droid short circuit by putting too much weight on my shoulder," she invited. That got the other girl to move, a little self-conscious, but that evaporated at the way Ahsoka moaned and pressed her head up to inhale the scent. Steela settled on her knees, using the wall in front of the bed to support some of her weight and closed her eyes as she felt Ahsoka's lips and tongue parting her folds.

The first rasp of that tongue along sensitive flesh was unlike that one time Steela had stolen with a pretty resistance fighter, and she shivered. It didn't hurt, yet the texture made the pressure tingle more than she remembered. She had to gasp when those licks along her labia moved ever inward, exploring the folds bit by bit.

"Ahsoka…" she breathed when the first swipe along her clit sent near-electric shocks through her. The raised texture was just perfect for this, Steela decided when Ahsoka settled into a rhythm of licks and sucking, driving her crazy. The little moans her friend made just added to the experience, and Steela let go of the war, let go of the suffering to just feel everything Ahsoka was offering.

She could not help but start to rock, grinding into the tongue action, and when it darted inside her, Steela gave a sharp little cry. That encouraged Ahsoka, who used her good arm to let her pet along Steela's back before settling at the small of her back. Ahsoka captured the clit once more, sucking and using the tip of her tongue to rasp at the delicate flesh until Steela was shaking with need—

—and then Steela slumped forward, head on her forearms as she leaned against the wall, her body caught in the shudders of release. Ahsoka pulled her mouth back just enough, breath ghosting over skin gone so sensitive with stimulation that Steela shivered just from that.

"Kriff," Steela whispered when she could think again, moving to lay beside her friend.

"That's the idea," Ahsoka said impishly, before stealing a kiss, and that was a brand new experience for Steela, tasting herself on someone else's lips.

It wasn't a bad one, though, and Steela looked forward to all the other new experiences they could cram in their days together.


End file.
